


Gargoyles and Gravel

by LittleMissPixieStix



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissPixieStix/pseuds/LittleMissPixieStix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were only so many times she could refuse a game of spin the bottle without offering a counter game.  That was Miss Pauling’s thought as she pulled out one of her favorite games, Gargoyles and Gravel.</p>
<p>Now she just had to find some people here who wanted to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gargoyles and Gravel

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this fic on Tumblr here: http://littlemissfemscout.tumblr.com/post/132307857647/gargoyles-and-gravel  
> Likes and Reblogs are appreciated but by no means required. =)

There were only so many times she could refuse a game of spin the bottle without offering a counter game.  That was Miss Pauling’s thought as she pulled out one of her favorite games, _Gargoyles and Gravel._

Now she just had to find some people here who wanted to play.

Scout was a given.  As soon as the words “Do you want-” left her lips, the fowl-costumed boy was right by her side, willing to do whatever that sentence ended with.  That was a something that the boy needed to work on.

As soon as she told Soldier that it was a strategy game with fighting, he joined them at the table, much to Scout’s annoyance.  If there was a battle to be fought, even if it was a pretend one, Soldier would be there to win it.

It would make for a better game if they had three participants.  She was going to be the Realm Overlord,so she couldn’t fight with the group.  They needed one more.  

Spy immediately shook his head no before she even asked.  She didn’t ask Sniper or Demo because she didn’t want to distract Sniper while he was shooting apples off of Demo’s head, and Demo...was getting apples shot off his head, so he seemed busy too.

Pyro was busy hacking away at pumpkins.  Though she knew that they loved playing games, she got the feeling that Pyro was not the best choice for playing a vocal, speaking based game.

Medic and Engineer were busy with a body, doing their science thing again with each other.  Miss Pauling dealt with bodies enough during her work hours, she didn’t want to get roped into some procedure on her night off.  As great as they might be at the game, she’d have to pass on them.

That left the big guy.

“Hey, Heavy, you wanna play a game with us?” She asked him.  

The giant turned his head to look at the tiny lady.  

“What is game?” He asked.

“Oh, um, well...” She started.  It was a weird game to describe to someone else.  She’d try to, though, especially if it meant getting someone that might be a serious, competent player.

“It’s...a game where you fight monsters-” She continued, pausing as Heavy cut her off.

“Fight monsters?” Heavy repeated, looking over at the table, “Alright.  Heavy will play for a bit.

He was sitting quietly, just surveying the room.  It wasn’t as if he had anything better to do.  Playing a game would be better than watching to see if Sniper ever missed a shot.  Poor Demo shouldn’t haven taken him up on that bet where he had to take a shot every time Sniper hit the apple.  The man was on his 57th shot, and it seemed like Sniper and Spy were just trying to see how long the Scotsman could stay standing.

Heavy walked over to the table with Miss Pauling, and pulled out a chair for himself as Miss Pauling took a seat at the head of the table.

“So how do we play this lovely game of yours, Miss Pauling?” Scout asked, leaning his head on his chicken-claw-costumed hand, “Any bot-”

“There are _no_ bottles involved,” Pauling said as she placed the game’s box on the table, “Each of you need to make a character.  Take your time, I’m going to draw up our round.”

“Create character?” Heavy asked.

“Yes,” She replied as she propped up a huge game pamphlet in front of her self, “You could play a warrior named something like... Gargamon.  Your character could weld a club, and come from a land that is plagued by a ruthless king and you need to help this man deliver a ring-”

“Heavy will play Heavy,” The Russian said, “Heavy will use Sasha.  He is from North America.”

“So what about your character stats?  Ones like strength and stuff.  You need to decide-”

“Heavy will be Heavy,” He repeated, “He will use Sasha.  He is from North America.”

“Okay, we’ll just roll to decide for you,” She said, placing the dice down in front of the man.  Instead of picking them up, he looked over at Miss Pauling.

“Heavy is strongest man here.  You know this, Miss Pauling, these dice will tell you nothing about strength.”

“Alright...Got it, big guy,” Miss Pauling paused, “Soldier, who’s your character?”

“I am playing as **Abraham Washington** , the most **American** man who ever walked through ** _America_** ,” Soldier said, “He fights with cannons, **patriotism** , and screaming eagles.”

“How are you going to have your guy lug around cannons, dumbass?” Scout asked, scribbling on some paper.

“He will carry them on his shoulders, just like he helped carry America!” Soldier decided, “If he can carry a country, why not some cannons?”

“Cannons and eagles,” Miss Pauling repeated, “Alright.  Scout, what about you?  Who’s your character?”

Scout slid the napkin he had been doodling on over her way, revealing a male clothed in a minuscule amount of armor.  Obviously, too much armor would hide his eight pack and the fact that his biceps were about as large as a baby.  His junk, however, was covered with armor.   

Priorities.

“My guy’s an elf thief, and he fights with a club.  But he doesn’t just steal gold, he steals hearts,” Scout said with a waggle of his eyebrows, “He’s called  is ‘That Hunk’ and he’s got a huuuuuuge p-”

“His name is ‘That Hunk’?” Miss Pauling asked.

“Well, yeah, kinda,” Scout said with a nod, a grin on his face, “His full name is ‘That Hunk Over There’.”  

Shrugging at Scout’s choice of name, she finished up her choices for the map, and laid it out on the table for the others to see.  She pulled out some figurines for them to use.  Heavy insisted on using a bullet instead of a character, for some reason.  Whatever made him happy.

“Okay, okay, let’s begin,” She said excitedly, getting ready to use her Realm Overlord narrator voice, “ _There is a great evil that has been slowly consuming the land.  The source is said to be coming from deep inside the thought-to-be-dead dragon lord’s castle.  Three brave adventurers have team up to raid the castle, and see who is trying to resurrect him.  They are Heavy, Abraham Washington, and That Hunk Over There-”_

Miss Pauling paused.  Was that the game that Scout was going to play?  His playful grin told her that, yes, it was.

Holding up a finger, she made one last change to her layout, adding in an amulet that killed anyone who touched it, and those within fifty feet.  The Scout was fast thief, so maybe he would run ahead of the others and grab it.

No one else would try to grab an amulet just sitting on a pedestal, would they?  And if it killed the team, by any chance, it should only be a one-time thing.

...Right?

Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she felt that this was going to be a very long game, especially with the players she had managed to assemble .

Even for _Gargoyles and Gravel,_ one of her favorite games ever _,_ she got the feeling that, unless _something_ or _someone_ interrupted them, this was going to be a very, very _very_ long game.


End file.
